A Future Without You
by ChristianOzeraluhver14
Summary: Jill decides to move away from court with Rose and Christian because she can't handle the stress. But when Adrian arives because he has nowhere else to go will she be able to handle the stress he brings with him? Jill and Adrian!
1. Authors Note

A Future Without You…

A.N. Heyy so this is my first real non oneshot fanfic so take it easy ok.. But thanks for reading I hope that you like the story! Also R&R! Oh and I know you probably like seriously what else but I just wanted to say… This is something I do in my spare time so don't expect every week I'll have a new chapter but about every week and a half I"ll have a new chapter. Sooo Yeah…. Bye-neeeee

Yours truly,

ChristianOzeraluhver14^_^


	2. Prologue

A Future Without You…

Prologue

Jill's Pov

Now that I was a part of the Court as the illegitimate sister to the Queen (Lissa my sister), my life became much harder. Everywhere I went there were Moroi who wanted pictures and the ones who weren't that bold would just stare. All of my friends refused to talk to me because I'd become "to cool for them" or they thought I didn't want to be bothered with "non-royals." Which I don't get because barely a year ago I was a "non-royal."

I got tired of it very quickly, so I called Lissa and told her that when Rose and Christian move to California if I could go to. Of course she had no problem with that considering that the minute she became Queen the power went straight to her head. So I packed my bags and got myself ready for the move. So now I live with Rose and Christian on human time in our 1 floor condo.

But that's just where the story begins…


	3. Chapter 1 Just the beginning

A Future Without You…

Chapter 1

Just The Beginning

Jill's Pov

I woke up to sunlight pouring into my room from the slits in the blinds. Because I lived around humans I had to get used to their schedule. So now even the tiniest ounce of sunlight would irritate me. I looked at the clock. I blinked 7:00. I got up and went downstairs so I could make breakfast. I opened the cabinets and grabbed all of the ingredients I would need. Today was Saturday which meant that it was my turn to cook breakfast, lunch and dinner. But I was fine with that we split up the days and truthfully I was fine with cooking, to me it was actually soothing. I grabbed the pancake mix just as the doorbell rang.

Who the heck could that be so early in the morning?

I walked to the door taking my time. I was really tired and I couldn't move any faster. The person began to ring the doorbell faster. I picked up my pace. I opened the door to find…. Adrian Ivashkov! He smiled down at me, turning up his already exceedingly high charm. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks, silently cursing myself for easily becoming so flustered. He leaned down so that we were the same height, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"So Jailbait…Can I come in?" I stepped aside letting him have space to walk through. "O-Of course Adrian, if you don't mind me asking why are you here anyway?"

He smirked and plopped down on the couch making himself at home. "Oh come on Jailbait, don't be so formal. You know me after all. Also I'm here to speak to Rose and Christian. But since they obviously aren't h-." "Oh no! Th-they're here just, they aren't awake. Do you mind letting them sleep in until I've finished making breakfast?"

He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "Sure. But if I have to wait for them to wake up I might as well make myself useful. I'll Help you make breakfast, Jailbait." "I, No, I mean its ok you don't have to help me make dinner. I can make it all by myself."

"Jai-." I put my hand up to stop him from speaking. "Look, I don't want you to help me with Breakfast and I would appreciate it if you would call me by my name which is Jill." He smirked. "Jill I'm 21 you 16, I can do what I want but if you want me to call you…Jill then I can." I waved my hand to give him the okay. I began walking back over to the pancake mix but tripped over my own feet. I got myself ready to hit the floor, but someone's arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up to find Adrian's face not even inches from mine.

"Be more careful, Jill." I scrambled out of his arms, blushing a bright red from the close contact. "Um, Adrian if you know how to make sausage then grab it from out the freezer and start."

"Sure thing, Jill" We began making the breakfast in silence. I washed the dishes and then set up the table. Adrian put the food on the plates. I ran up the steps to awake Rose and Christian. Once I reached their room I walked over to their bed and tapped them. The only person to wake up was Christian. I swear Rose is like a dead rock when she sleeps, but I probably shouldn't say that considering it insults the rock. Christian looked at me groggily. "Breakfast is ready, huh?"

I smiled then nodded, happy that I didn't have to say it. Ever since Adrian arrived I've been at a loss for words. I walked out the room and back down the steps toward the kitchen. Once I made it I found Adrian sitting down patiently waiting. I sat down beside him and looked at his plate. He had picked a piece off of the pancakes on his plate. "So, how were the pancakes Adrian?" I asked silently hoping that he would like them. He looked at me a strand of his hair falling into his eyes. I had the strong urge to move that strand.

"They're…." He stalled obviously for suspense. I held my breath for an unknown reason. I liked it when Adrian liked something I did or just in general liked me.

"Really, good." He smiled knowing that the suspense had bothered me. I heard feet rustling, as Rose and Christian came down the steps still in their pajamas. Adrian laughed harshly. "Well, here comes Pyro and his flame." He said jealousy ringing his words. Adrian still wasn't over Rose but he was getting there, personally I think he's made lots of progress. But even so, something about him being jealous of his and Rose's breakup gave me a hurting pang in my stomach.

Christian smirked sarcastically. "It's breakfast you ass, So shutup. You know I'm tired and that during these moments I can't think up anything good to say." Rose sat down in the seat in front of me, and started eating her food. I decided to start a conversation by asking an obvious question. "Why isn't anyone surprised about Adrian being here?" Christian looked at me like the answer was obvious. "Jill, Adrian needs somewhere to stay so he's staying with us. At least until he gets back on his feet. It's also a lot easier because he's going to college here" He said nonchalantly.

My eyes widened. "What?"


End file.
